Slytherin Surprise
by RudeGinger
Summary: What is Rose Weasley to do when she is sorted into Slytherin? Create some mischief of course. She solemnly swears she is up to no good. (Romance in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**I will only state this once. I do not own any Harry Potter characters and such. That is J.K. Rowling.**

**Please feel free to review my story or dance like a penguin. Either would make me smile. Enjoy!**

It wasn't that big of a deal. Really. I often wondered how I was my parent's child. I certainly wasn't a brainiac or had any sort of quiditch coordination. True I did have my father's red hair and my mother's unruly curls. Most would say I had my Uncle George's personality. I didn't really cause trouble. Well . . . maybe I did. My parents were certainly going to go bonkers over this latest development. I smirked just thinking about their reaction. It's not every day that a Weasley gets sorted into the Slytherin House. Personally, I think Gryffindor was overrated, but don't tell my dad that. He'd put me in St. Mungos.

I wish I could have recorded my cousins' and brother's reactions. It was priceless. I've never seen so many relatives stunned into silence at the same time. I saluted them as I bounced over to the Slytherin table. I didn't receive a warm welcome. Neither did I expect it. There was still prejudice about muggles. Not as much as when Voldemort was around though. Being a half muggle had its perks though. Muggle studies wasn't going to be hard for me unlike some people who thought muggles were the scum beneath their feet. Muggle studies was a required course no matter what you thought about non-magical people. I really did want to see those kind of people squirm in their seats having to take and pass a class that they abhorred.

As I entered the Slytherin common room I was taken aback by how sleek and upscale it looked. But then again I was used to a more lived-in looking place of residence. I could definitely get used to this.

My room was enchanting and I had never seen such an exquisite and comfortable bed in my life. It was like laying on a marshmallow. Now I really wanted a s'more . Curse you deliciously good dessert.

"Is that bed taken?" asked a fair haired girl who towered over me in height, which really wasn't saying much since I was a smidge shorter than the average girl.

"No, unless I'm allowed to sleep in two beds," I answered.

"Ha ha. I guess you are going to be the resident comedian," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Not so much a comedian as the most hilarious person alive," I retorted.

"Then we may be able to get along," she replied with a smile, "I am Lucia Malfoy."

"I am the black sheep of the Weasley Gryffindor concentrated family, Rose," I stated.

"If being in a different house than the rest of your ancestry makes you a black sheep then I would hate to see what happens when you don't mind your manners," chuckled Lucia.

"The usual. Like cleaning the muddy kitchen floor with my tongue," I joked.

"You aren't so bad for a Weasley," Lucia said.

"And you aren't so bad for a Malfoy," I decided.

From what I had gathered from conversations about the Malfoys within my family, specifically my father, is that Malfoys were detestable slimy ferrets that would sooner gallop around in a pink tutu in the middle of class than breathe the same air as a muggle. My parents didn't hold the Malfoys in high regard and tried to warn me how horrible Malfoys could be and are.

I, being the stubborn mule I am, don't like to live up to the hype of prejudices. I always wanted to be put in Slytherin even though my family always glorified the glories of Gryffindor. A big part of that reason is because I look up to a certain deceased Slytherin, Severus Snape. Growing up hearing the stories of how Voldemort was defeated I always felt it was unjust how Snape never got the credit he truly deserved. Sure my mom, dad, and uncle took most of the hype but they had survived.

I do have to admit something though. When the Sorting Hat was placed on my head it had considered putting me in Gryffindor. I was horrified. Call me crazy but I REALLY wanted to be Slytherin. They had so many qualities I admired. To my relief the Sorting Hat announced Slytherin. It was the happiest day of my life.

As I continued to talk to Lucia she told me about her family and how she has a twin brother Scorpius, who also happens to be in Slytherin. I told her about my annoying overprotective brother. Apparently, Scorpius was just as bad as Hugo.

Laying in bed that night my mind was racing. I couldn't wait for classes the next day. What kind of mischief could I get into? Mwha ha ha. The possibilities were endless.


	2. Chapter 2

After the first month of classes, I got into the rhythm of magical learning. My favorite class by far was Care of Magical Creatures. The thrill of being able to handle such dangerous animals was a big plus in my eyes. Never a dull moment.

Lucia hated that class. She thought animals were dirty and she didn't want to be anywhere near anything that could harm her. I told her to stop being such a wimp. She just glared at me and said that I had enough adventurous spirit for the whole of the student body of Hogwarts.

What was even more hilarious than seeing Lucia trying to handle a hippogriff was her brother Scorpius. He was so inept that I wondered if he had any trouble breathing and walking at the same time.

"Do you need your mum to come hold your hand and show you how it's done," I taunted.

"She'd certainly do better than your dad," Scorpius spat.

"That may be true, but he'd do a better job than a baby like you. Lucia sure has it tough having a brother like you," I retorted.

"I am NOT a baby," he emphasized.

"Denial is the first stage," I replied.

"Alright. Stop you two. Can't my best friend and brother get along?" asked Lucia.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell," muttered Scorpius.

"That is the first time that I have ever agreed with you," I concluded.

"You guys are impossible," Lucia said as she sighed.

Potions just happened to be my last class of the day. I thought it was interesting, especially since I'd be able to see what happens when you don't brew a potion correctly. I could use that to my advantage in the future.

The first potion we made turned someone's skin blue. The affects were temporary but it was interesting to see a class compromised mostly of smurfs. Though some people managed to get a tie dye affect by putting in too much of wolfsbane and eye of newt.

Lucia was adept at potions and t was no surprise. Especially since she was very OCD about how everything was placed in her room. I'd like to say that Scorpius' potion didn't turn out, but it looked like he had a special talent in brewing potions just like his sister.

I on the other hand was average, but I was certainly better than my cousin James. Apparently in his first year the stun potion he brewed turned a dancing flower into a man-eating one. Let's just say he bit off more than he could chew.

After class we headed to the dining hall. One of my favorite times was mealtime. You could say that was one trait I inherited from my dad.

"Oink! Oink! Piglet Weasley," said Scorpius as everyone else laughed.

"Ha ha. I didn't see that one coming," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Attention everyone," spoke Headmaster Strumpet, " I would like to emphasize that starting today there will be no wandering on the grounds until we have captured the anguis dodo flock that was accidentally released. There will be no quidditch practice or any classes held outside until further notice. If you have any further questions please ask a professor. That is all."

Groans rippled through the crowd.

"No quidditch! That's the most horrendous thing that could ever happen," moaned Phillip VonVassel.

"I'm going to die from not being able to be outside this dump," whined Sara Helivang.

"What's so horrible about an angularinusuffup doowap anyway?" wondered Evan Workib.

"It's anguis dodo. It's a viper bird hybrid. Their bite is said to be particularly vicious because its venom will cause burns and paralyze its prey. Then they eat the prey alive," I informed.

"Nasty. It makes my stomach unsettled just thinking about it," grimaced Evan.

"Leave it up to the resident animal nerd. You should just become a veterinarian since you don't need magic to take care of animals," sneered Scorpius.

"You are right. I wouldn't need any magic to take care of you. A good right hook to the face is all you would need," I bit back.

"Now now children, do I have to send you to timeout?" kidded Lucia.

Let's get one thing straight. I don't hate Scorpius, but he rubs me the wrong way some of the time. Okay. Most of the time. But I do enjoy seeing him squirm and I get to brush up on my witty comeback skills.

After dinner, we all headed back to the common room. It was fuller than usual since we were not allowed outside. I could barely breathe with all the cologne and perfume intermingling. I swear some of these people bathe in the stuff.

I coughed my way up the stairs to my room. This was boring. I hated being cooped up. Maybe I could make this night a bit more interesting. I took my cloak and hid it in my robes. As I opened the common room door I heard someone say my name. I turned around and Lucia was standing next to me.

"Where are you headed?" wondered Lucia.

"I was going to the library," I replied.

"You never go to the library," Lucia stated matter-of-factly.

"Usually I don't, but I want to see if I can find more information on the anguis dodo. I only know the basics," I answered.

"Okay. That's where you better be heading," Lucia said sternly.

"It is you worrywart," I said as I rolled my eyes and crossed my fingers behind my back.

I stepped out in the hallway and headed toward the courtyard. As I was nearing my destination, someone grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing here?" questioned the voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Please note M. is short for Monsieur. I did not want to type that word a million times. Call me lazy. :)

* * *

"Out for a stroll in the hallways," I quickly replied.

" I don't believe that for a minute," Jasper Longbottom bluntly said.

"Then you aren't a very trusting person," I snorted.

"That's not true. I am a trusting person, but not gullible enough to believe the lies you just hurled at me," Jasper stated.

"Are you my mum? No. So I suggest you go find Albus or Hugo and prance around or whatever it is you guys do together," I retorted as I began to walk away.

Hearing footsteps behind me I stopped.

"Stop following me around like a lost puppy," I sighed.

"I'm making sure you stay out of trouble. Merlin knows Albus and Hugo will hex me knowing I didn't stop you," Jasper said resolutely.

"Fine. Waste your time. I don't care," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

Stopping in front of the kitchen door, I knocked. A tiny female house elf named, Ziffer, opened the door.

"Could I have a jar of peanut butter with a spoon?" I politely asked.

"Yes miss. Please wait here," Ziffer replied.

"Merlin's beard. Why didn't you just tell me you were hungry?" groaned Jasper.

"None of your business," I spat.

"Well your track record says otherwise," Jasper concluded.

"Whatever," I huffed.

"Don't gain too much weight when you pig out on your snack," Jasper snickered as he left.

I gave him a death glare and turned back around to face the kitchen door.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long miss," stated Ziffer.

"It wasn't long at all," I answered.

"Here is what you asked," Ziffer replied as she handed me the peanut butter jar and spoon.

"Thank you," I smiled.

Armed with my goods, I headed towards the library. You have to be sneaky when bringing food into the library as there were charms placed to alert the librarian, Monsieur Pince, whose aunt had been the previous librarian.

I cast an invisibility and a tracking spell on the peanut butter jar made of plastic. I threw it to the left inside the library as a student walked through the door. At the same time, I stuck a wad of gum to the back of their robes under the pretence that I tripped and ran into them.

A very loud shrieking alarm rang as the other student and I hit the floor. M. Pince scrambled up to the front of the library where we lay in a tumbled heap.

"Not only are you clumsy and noisy, but someone has brought something edible into my library. Stand up Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley. I will now inspect you for edible substances," commanded M. Pince.

Ugh. Just my luck. It had to be Scorpius who entered the library. Sheesh. Hopefully my cover isn't blown.

As M. Pince finished his food finding spell, which I may add was used to find food in a very close proximity, Scorpius turned and glared at me.

To return the nicety I stuck out my tongue.

"Aha! It appears you have gum on the back of your robe Mr. Malfoy," concluded M. Pince.

"What!" exclaimed Scorpius in disgust.

"Sorry. That was mine. When I tripped into you, the gum I was chewing fell out of my mouth," I answered.

"Next time be more careful and swallow your gum before you enter the library. You might end up ruining the books," M. Pince advised and then went back to the front desk.

"Could you be any clumsier with your elephant feet Rose?" Scorpius wondered.

"Could you be any slower than a snail going uphill?" I responded back vehemently.

"Such a temper," replied Scorpius.

Hmpf. I ignored him and walked off to where I had thrown the jar of peanut butter.

"Up to no good?" asked Scorpius as he walked behind me.

"If you must know I dropped something after you so rudely got in my way," I stated as I pretended to look on the ground.

"If you are going to be that way then I won't help," spat Scorpius as he walked away.

"Good riddance," I mumbled under my breath.

Making sure no one was looking, I stooped low to the ground and quickly picked up the jar of peanut butter and shoved it in my robes.

Librarian:0. Rose: 1. I did a victory dance in my head.

Walking through the aisles of the library, I reached my destination. Not many students had passed this way judging by the thickness of dust. My eyes finally spied the small window looking out toward Blake Lake. Gently pushing on the window it squeaked open. I looked around the library, but saw no one. Gazing outside I could see the sun was almost set. It was time to venture outside. I flung my form outside and shut the window.

Putting on my cloak, I reached into its pocket and pulled out my wand. It always paid to be prepared. Jumping from shadow to shadow I drew nearer to Black Lake. As I reached the last clump of trees, I heard a twig break.

I turned around and aimed my wand in direction where I heard the noise. "Stupefy!" I cried. Thud.

It certainly paid to have a know-it-all mum. I silently thanked her for those boring summers where she taught us spells. Now to go and see what or who I had knocked unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt a rush of adrenaline as I neared where the still form lay. I heartily laughed. Jasper's body lay in a fresh pile of anguis dodo manure. I chanted the reverse spell, Rennervate.

Jasper moaned as I stated triumphantly, "Serves you right."

"This just proves that you can't be trusted and what is this horrible smell?" Jasper spat.

"Feces from the anguis dodo, which means we are close to where they are nesting," I answered.

"Ugh. I'm going to have to bathe for months to get rid of this smell," Jasper said disgustedly.

"Stop being such a drama king. Are you coming or not?" I asked hoping he'd turn me down.

"Of course I'm coming. I don't want you to stupefy me again. Who knows what I'll end up falling in next time," Jasper responded as he scraped off what he could of the dodo's doo doo.

"Okay. Stupefy anything that moves. It's best to ask questions later," I commanded as Jasper stood up.

"I'm ready oh bossy one," replied Jasper as he saluted.

We reached the edge of Black Lake and I began to scan the brush with my wand. Once I had located the flock, my wand emitted a blinking purple light.

"Alright. Help me put this peanut butter in a pile on the ground," I stated as I handed Jasper the spoon.

"Okay, but it seems like such a waste of food," Jasper replied.

"If you listened in class you would realize that the anguis dodo is particularly fond of nuts and peanut butter happens to have a stronger scent," I informed.

"I only took care of magical creatures my first year and that was ages ago," Jasper shrugged.

"We're in luck. The wind is blowing in the direction toward the flock," I smiled.

Hiding behind a huge rock, Jasper and I waited with our wands ready. Soon the birds had arrived and started licking the peanut butter. "Stupefy!" we both cried.

When no more birds showed up, we levitated the flock into the empty cage located outside Hagrid Jr.'s hut. After quietly shutting the cage door, I left a magical note tied to it. It read: You are welcome. ~The Masked Marauder.

After I made Jasper swear he would tell no one what occurred that night, we headed back towards the library window.

"What should I tell Hugo and Albus?" Jasper asked."

"Tell them you were out romancing a lady friend," I suggested.

"Smelling like this? I think not," Jasper said.

"You could always tell them it didn't turn out how you expected," I urged.

"Sure. Why not. That way we can all have a good laugh," Jasper concluded as he walked toward the Gryffindor common room.

After I gave the password to enter into the Slytherin common room, I sat down in a nearby chair. Due to it being so late in the night, it was quiet. I relished in the stillness while I could because I knew what awaited me up in my room. Snores from the spontaneous combustion bear known as Lucia. She may look dainty but she sounded like a jet engine when she snored. Hmm. I probably could cast silencio on her, but I didn't want any retribution for doing that.

I'll have to look for another kind of spell. Maybe I should ask James. That or buy the most amazing earplugs available.

The next morning at breakfast, Headmaster Strumpet announced all the anguis dodos had been caught. He had failed to mention the Masked Marauder, which irked me. I guess it was time for the Masked Marauder to make an appearance in front of all the students.

First stop, Albus Potter. I needed the Marauders' map and he would be the most likely Potter to crack.

After classes, I headed up to the Gryffindor's common room and waited outside for anyone I knew.

"What sort of mischief are you trying to get into?" asked Jasper as he came up the steps.

"None. Just want a visit with family. After all they never come to see me," I said as I shrugged.

"Fine. Follow me," Jasper replied after he said the password allowing him entry into the Gryffindor common room.

"I found the black sheep wandering out in the hallway," Jasper stated as he sat next to Hugo.

"Black sheep is right. I bet dad's eyes nearly exploded out of his head when he heard," commented Hugo.

That's my annoyingly smart brother. So smart and talented in magic that the Hogwart's headmaster let him in a year early. I'm sure it didn't hurt that our parents were part of the golden trio either.

"Dad always overreacts. It's not the end of the world," I stated as I rolled my eyes, which I tended to do when my parents were involved.

"Possibly," Hugo concluded.

"Anyway where is Albus?" I wondered.

"Ah. He has an extra long quidditch practice today. Wants to beat Uncle Harry's seeker record and if you want my opinion he might actually do that," informed Hugo.

"I wouldn't doubt it. He's the best seeker I've seen," agreed Jasper.

My eyes glazed over as they went on comparing the quidditch teams of the different houses.

"I see that you find this subject enthralling, Rose," Hugo said as he stood up.

"Quidditch is the best sport ever," I sarcastically remarked.

"No matter. I will not bore you with wonderful facts of the splendid sport. I am headed to the library to do research on my charms paper," Hugo stated as he went to the door.

"Goodbye mate," said Jasper.

Hugo paused at the door and turned and said, "I sometimes wonder how we can be related Rose." He walked out the door and did not wait for me to reply, which was probably a good thing because I would have ripped him a good one.

"Brothers," I huffed.

" I agree with him though. You aren't nearly as dull as him, but don't tell anyone I said that," concluded Jasper.

"Ha ha. I won't. It is nice to have someone on my side for a change," I confessed.

"I like learning as much as the next guy but I'm not going to turn into a library mole," admitted Jasper.

We both bust up laughing at the image of Hugo as a mole reading books in the library.

"Want to play a game of wizard's chess?" invited Jasper.

"If by wizard's chess you mean checkers then I'm in," I responded.

"Alright, but you better not cheat," stated Jasper.

"I never cheat. I win by using underhanded ways," I jested.

It was dark outside by the time we finished our fifth game. Unfortunately, Jasper had won three out of five games.

"Well I better head back. I've got care of magical creatures in the morning and I'll need as much rest as I can get to handle what happens in that class," I mentioned.

"Okay," stated Jasper as he started putting the checker pieces away.

"Would you let Albus know I'm looking for him?" I asked.

"Sure. Just as long as you let me know if you see the Masked Marauder. I'm his biggest fan," smiled Jasper.

"You don't find the Masked Marauder. He finds you," I answered as I headed out the door.

It had been a week and a half before Albus found me.

"I am so sorry I didn't catch you sooner," apologized Albus.

"You know there are things called owls. You write a note and then the owl will deliver it to the recipient," I emphasized.

"I know. I just got caught up in quidditch," Albus admitted.

"Are you sure it was quidditch and not the raven haired hufflepuff, Esmerelda Smith?" I teased.

Albus then proceeded to turn a very bright red. "H- h- how do you know that?" stuttered Albus.

"Oh a little bird told me," I smiled.

"Well you can tell that bird to mind its own business," Albus declared.

"That little bird wouldn't listen. Anyway, do you remember the stories that your father and my parents told us about when they attended Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Yeah. What of it?" wondered Albus.

"I was just wondering if your dad still used the invisibility cloak," I stated.

"Oh yeah. He takes that with him on some of his Auror assignments.

"So he probably doesn't use the Marauder's Map as it isn't very helpful to him, right?" I concluded.

"True," agreed Albus.

"So he wouldn't mind if I borrowed the map during my stay at Hogwarts?" I questioned.

"Now wait a minute. I am not giving it to you," Albus glared at me.

"I'm just asking to borrow it or do you want your dad and mum to find out that you drank fire whiskey last month on a dare," I stated.

"You have no proof," sneered Albus.

"Then what is this?" I said as I waved the photo in his face.

"Y- y- you are blackmailing me!" Albus cried.

"Yes. You gave me no choice," I said as I shook my head.

"Fine, but if I get caught you are going down with me," Albus declared.

"Whatever. Just figure out how you are going to get it and I'll help," I offered.

"Of course you are going to help. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be doing this in the first place," noted Albus.

"Owl me when you figure it out," I demanded.

"I will," Albus said dejectedly as he slumped away.

I really hated having to resort to blackmail, but the ends justified the means, right? Now the real planning started. How to announce the Masked Marauder in the biggest way possible. Easy. In Hogwarts meeting hall. Oh what wonderful surprises would be in store for my fellow students.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus owled me a week later telling me that the best time to get the map would be during Christmas break during the hustle and bustle of the holidays. I agreed. Unfortunately, I am not a very patient girl. So instead of waiting to get the Marauder's map, I decided I would need some accomplices to bring my plan into fruition.

I knew exactly who I wanted. It was relatively easy getting Albus and Jasper to join. Ha ha. Now if I could get a Slytherin pal to join, we would be set.

Later that night before bed, I turned to Lucia and said, "You look extremely bored."

"Ugh. I'm so sick of study this and study that. I can't wait for Christmas break," she sighed.

"Well how about adding some spice to your life," I suggested.

"How?" asked Lucia as she arched an eyebrow.

"It involves Hogwarts students, the headmaster, and a prank," I slyly stated.

"I'm in but only as long as I don't end up with a broken nail," Lucia decided.

"You won't have to do any heavy lifting," I assured her.

"Okay. When do we start?" wondered Lucia.

"Tomorrow night at quarter past seven in the room of requirement," I informed.

I owled Albus and Jasper the time and location of our meeting.

The next day dragged on and on and on and on. Five minutes to seven I headed down a rarely occupied hallway. The room of requirement popped up. I opened the door and was immediately shoved inside.

"Watch where you are going!" I cried as I feel in a heap on the floor.

"I would have been more careful if I wasn't being mobbed," informed Scorpius as he helped me up.

"What did you do?" I questioned.

"I didn't do anything besides being my amazing self," Scorpius retorted.

I snorted.

"It's not my fault Evan's spell backfired and made all the girls at the Slytherin dinner table attracted to me," Scorpius shot back.

"So you are saying you couldn't attract any girls before," I taunted.

"Stop twisting my words. Contrary to popular belief I do not want hoards of girls chasing after me," Scorpius stated.

"Well as lovely as this conversation is I think you should be going. Your overenthusiastic fan club should be gone by now," I pointed out.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Scorpius asked.

"Maybe I don't enjoy your company," I retorted.

"No. You are definitely up to something. I'm staying put until you tell me," Scorpius demanded.

"Fine, but you are going to have to wait ten minutes," I replied knowing how stubborn he could be.

"Alright," said Scorpius as he sat down on a nearby chair.

At the allotted time, the rest of the group showed up.

"If you tell anyone what happens in this room tonight or any of our activities, you will suffer the consequences," I ominously stated.

"How will you kno-," Albus said."

"Shh!" I interrupted.

After I cast the spell, my wand glowed a neon pink.

"Alright. That was a magical contract and if anyone one of us, including myself, ever reveals anything then your hair color will be purple with orange polka dots and you will speak in a high pitched voice. The effect will last two months," I concluded.

"Ugh!" huffed Scorpius, being the one most proud of his hair.

"The first official meeting of the Masked Marauder can begin," I said with a gleam in my eye.

I began telling Albus, Jasper, Scorpius, and Lucia about what happened with the anguis dodos and how I wanted revenge on the headmaster.

"You are so over the top," noted Lucia.

Ignoring her I proceeded to say, "Since Scorpius and Lucia excel at potions, they will brew the potion intended for the headmaster."

"Fine with me," Lucia nodded.

"I don't really want to do it, but apparently I have no choice," sighed Scorpius.

"Tell me about it," whispered Albus as he glared at me.

"I have the perfect potion in mind," I informed as I handed the potion ingredient list to Lucia.

"What does it do?" asked Jasper.

"Let's leave that as a surprise," I teased.

"It better be worth the wait," Jasper responded.

"Oh it will be," I shot back.

Jasper shrugged in reply.

"Now Jasper and Albus will cause a distraction in the dining hall while I put the potion in the headmaster's drink," I decided.

Albus nodded his head reluctantly while Jasper gave me a thumbs up.

"You guys will get to come up with the distraction though and I'm sure you won't have a problem with that," I concluded.

"Fine," Albus said in defeat.

"So when are we going to prank Headmaster Strumpet?" prodded Jasper.

"Two weeks from today. That should give everyone plenty of time. If you need more time just owl me and I'll let everyone know of any changes," I answered.

Everyone nodded.

"The first meeting of the Masked Marauder has ended," I finalized.

Waiting was going to be agony, but it would definitely be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

While Lucia and Scorpius worked on the potion, I came up with an idea. A wonderful idea.

"Hi guys," I greeted as I saw Lucia and Scorpius sitting on a bench near Black Lake.

"Hey," Lucia replied as Scorpius nodded his head.

"I was wondering if you could do a potion that would create two reactions," I bluntly asked.

"That would be complicated, but we'll see what we can do," replied Scorpius.

"What else do you want the potion to do?" wondered Lucia.

I handed them a parchment.

"Hmm," Scorpius tilted his head, "I think we'll be able to add this effect too."

"This wouldn't make the potion too complicated, but no more additions after this. Got it, Rose?" Lucia pointed out.

"I promise," I swore.

Next I headed toward the library where Albus and Jasper were meeting. Finding them in a secluded corner, I snuck behind Albus and poked his side.

"AH!" shouted Albus.

Jasper laughed.

"You shouldn't have done that," glared Albus.

"How could I resist?" I smiled.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" asked Jasper.

"Just checking on your plans," I whispered.

"Just a second," Jasper said as he cast a spell that prevented anyone from hearing our conversation.

"We are going to use some products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but we are going to need to cast a spell on all the marauders so we won't be affected by the products," announced Albus.

"What are the side effects?" I asked.

"It blinds everyone for one minute," replied Jasper.

"What about the ghosts?" I questioned.

"We also have that covered," Albus retorted," with another Weasley product. It will stun a ghost for five minutes."

"Great!" I chirped.

"Also we are going to use your uncle's fireworks to create that message you want displayed," informed Jasper.

"There are backup plans but we will owl you those via our coded message," confirmed Albus.

"Thank Merlin for Uncle George's ingenuity," I brought up.

"Yes. Otherwise it would have made my life even harder," Albus stated.

"I'll leave you guys to it then," I informed as I left.

Finally it was the day we would bring our plan into action. I could hardly contain my excitement. Albus on the other hand was jittery.

"Everything should go according to plan," Jasper said as he tried to calm Albus' nervousness as we all met in the room of requirement.

Lucia handed me the vial while Scorpius reminded me to put the whole potion into Headmaster Strumpet's drink.

"Ready for the spell to be cast fellow marauders?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. Jasper chanted the spell and we each headed to the dining hall in separate groups.

Lucia and I arrived last in the dining hall and took up seats near Scorpius. After everyone in the hall began to eat, I nodded my head to Albus and Jasper to begin.

A few seconds later, a scream was heard. Everyone looked around in confusion. BAM! A glittery white light exploded across the dining hall. I quickly got up and maneuvered around a Ravenclaw who was spastically throwing her hands in the air and crying. I then snuck to the teacher's table and quickly poured the potion in the Headmaster's drink just as he stood up. BAM! His chair hit me and I fell backwards.

"Silence!" shouted Headmaster Strumpet.

Quickly I grabbed the vial rolling on the floor and ran to my seat nursing my right arm.

"Silence! I said SILENCE!" Headmaster Strumpet yelled as the vein on his head protruded.

Confetti and worms fell from the ceiling. A Hufflepuff began to cry when the worms started to crawl on his head. I sniggered.

Everyone's eyesight started to return when . . . BOOM! A bright message in red was displayed. "Next time give credit where credit is due Headmaster Strumpet. ~ The Masked Marauder".

"I will find out who did this and punish them accordingly. They will regret ever pulling such a stunt," threatened Headmaster Strumpet as he plopped heavily in his chair. It was a wonder he didn't break it.

Everyone began to slowly calm down. The worms and confetti disappeared, but the red message continued to shine. Headmaster Strumpet glared as his spells were ineffective in removing it. I stifled a giggle as I looked and saw the headmaster take a big gulp of his pumpkin juice. He gave no indication that his pumpkin juice tasted different.

It took a few minutes for the potion to take effect but by then it was too late for the headmaster to do anything. His skin turned into crusty neon green scabs and his tounge hung lax outside his mouth. He tried to shout, probably some obscenities, but the sound that came out sounded like a maimed dragon.

The hall erupted in laughter.

Devlin Finnigan, a Ravenclaw, was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor. Tears were streaming out of my eyes so fast that all I could see were blurs of the people next to me.

I heard the most hilarious laugh to my left from the Gryffindor table. I wiped the tears from my eyes to see Xena Waggletongue, a Gryffindor fourth year, clutching her stomach and sounding like a chattering chipmunk on laughing gas.

I wish I had recorded this for future Hogwarts posterity. This was epic.

All the teachers rushed to the headmaster. Professor Longbottom levitated Headmaster Strumpet out of the room and to the infirmary.

"Attention students. Do not think we will be lax in finding the culprit or culprits. A severe punishment will be given. Now I suggest you finish your dinner and head straight to your common rooms," announced Professor Moriarti.

Silence waved over the room after the professor made her announcement. I looked over and saw Albus pale considerably.

Lucia and I headed to the common room after finishing our meal.

"Wait up!" shouted Albus.

I stopped and turned around.

"What are w- w- we going to do?" stuttered Albus.

"Nothing and it would be wise to not talk about anything right now," I responded as I looked around to see if anybody was near.

"B- b- but I don-," stammered Albus.

"You will receive an owl later," I curtly stated.

"A- a- alright," Albus replied.

"See you later cousin," I said as I waved goodbye.

He turned and headed back in the direction from where he came.

"You really should have been nicer to him. You know he jumps at the littlest thing. He may have nightmares because of this," Lucia pointed out.

"I know, but his scaredy cat attitude grates on my nerves. Out in the open is not the place to discuss this topic," I replied forcefully.

"Yes, but you aren't scared out of your mind and not thinking straight," Lucia concluded.

"Okay mother I will try to be more understanding," I conceded.

"Well let's go back and write some letters," Lucia suggested.

"Yes. The sooner we do that the better for Albus I suppose. I guess a meeting is in order," I agreed.

The next morning during lunch, we all gathered in the room of requirement.

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good," everyone swore to begin the meeting.

"Now I know that some of you are nervous that we will get caught because yesterday's antics. I understand, but rest assured that I will accept all blame and let them know I blackmailed you all so you do not get expelled or worse yet be forced to clean Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," I announced.

Albus looked relieved as he straightened his posture.

"I'm not nervous about it. I probably should be with my dad and all, but thanks for having our backs," responded Jasper.

"I also wanted to say thanks to you all. I could not have done it by myself. Now if you want to continue on playing pranks with me you may stay, but if you do not then leave. I will not blackmail anyone anymore to be here," I said as I looked at Albus.

"This was definitely interesting. I want to see what else we can do," answered Lucia.

"It could be a good way to blow off some steam," nodded Scorpius.

"I had a blast!" grinned Jasper.

We all turned to Albus for his response.

"I d- d- don't know," shyly answered Albus.

"Well if you don't leave the room then you are going to be stuck with the rest of us for your entire school life pulling pranks," I concluded.

"I guess I c- c- could," stuttered Albus.

"That's the Potter spirit," I nodded.

Albus grinned.

"Now let's all head off to class before anyone gets suspicious," I concluded.

"Mischief managed," everyone shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

The Masked Marauder group, also known as double M, had been very active in the months leading up to Christmas. No house was safe from us. Our pranks were nowhere near the craziness of our initial one, but they were still quite enjoyable.

The prank that filled most of Hogwarts with spontaneous glee had been a quidditch prank. We had spelled the bludgers to grow twenty times their size and fall to the ground. When they hit the ground, the field filled with millions of chocolate frogs. Thank Merlin for multiplier spells, because we wouldn't have been able to afford that many chocolate frogs even if Lucia and Scorpius had piles of money in Gringotts.

Most of the student body had been in a diabetic coma. A deliciously wonderful chocolate coma. Needless to say no one was too perturbed except for the diehard quidditch players. Apparently free chocolate frogs were a letdown when it interrupted their precious sport.

It irked the headmaster to no end that he couldn't catch the culprit. We were very careful. Though it would have been easier if we had the Marauders Map. My hands itched to hold the map. I had to keep reminding myself to be patient, but I had already waited so long that I was about to burst. Luckily, tomorrow was the day we'd all be leaving for Christmas break. Time away from school, delicious deserts, and the Marauders Map were in my future. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Five more minutes," I moaned as Lucia shook my shoulder.

"It's nearly ten in the morning. If you don't hurry you won't be able to get any brunch," Lucia informed.

"I'll be down. I just need a couple of more minutes of rest," I yawned.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Lucia said as she left the room.

I stretched my arms and turned to the right.

"Oh Merlin's raggedy underpants!" I yelled noticing it was five minutes past noon.

I quickly pulled on my robes and zipped to the dining hall in the hopes I could at least grab a sandwich.

Oof! I knocked into somebody and we both sprawled on the floor.

"We have got to stop meeting like this. I know I'm attractive, but you have got to learn to control yourself," said Scorpius as he brought himself upright.

"Attractive for a troll maybe," I responded as I got up off the floor.

"Is that any way to talk to your savior," Scorpius retorted with a sneer.

"In what way did you save me?" I questioned.

"From starvation. The food has all been put away and the elves were put on holiday about five minutes ago," stated Scorpius as he pulled out a sandwich.

"Thanks," I smiled as I went to grab the sandwich from his hand.

"No you don't," Scorpius said as he lifted the sandwich up out of my reach.

"But you said that sandwich was mine," I shot back.

"Only on one condition," Scorpius demanded.

"What condition?" I asked warily.

"You have to say that I am the most amazing male specimen that has ever walked the halls of Hogwarts," informed Scorpius.

"In your dreams nitwit," I vehemently answered.

"Fine. Starve. It won't bother me," Scorpius shrugged as he walked away.

"That sandwich is probably poisoned anyway," I shouted.

Git. I hope all his teeth fall out so he can forever be known as the toothless wonder.

I entered the dining hall anyway in hopes that there would be something. A few students were heading out, but no food could be seen anywhere.

I walked out dejected. I'll teach that Scorpius a thing or two. He'll know better than to cross paths with a hungry person. Grrr.

My stomach grumbled as I grabbed my bags and headed out to meet the train.

"You really should have gotten up when I woke you," Lucia shook her head.

"I'll keep that in mind next time. We all can't be perfect like you," I said.

"I'm not perfect. I just have more common sense than you," Lucia pointed out.

"Sure," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go before the train leaves without us," Lucia demanded.

"Yes. Oh wise one," I bowed.

"It's nice that you know your place. Come servant," Lucia laughed as we headed out the door.

After settling in our train compartment, I yawned.

"How much sleep do you need?" asked Lucia.

"Apparently more than is humanly possible," I replied.

"No. You are just too much of a night owl," Lucia snorted.

I grabbed the Quibbler that was in my bag and began reading.

"How nice of my sister to wait for me," sarcastically said Scorpius as he took a seat.

Gabriel Goyle followed in right behind him and promptly sat down.

"Just as nice as you were about giving a sandwich to Rose," Lucia shot back.

"You mean this?" Scorpius said as he pulled out a sandwich.

"Just give me the sandwich," I stated forcefully.

"No," Scorpius stubbornly replied and then took a bite of the sandwich.

"You really need to grow up," Lucia concluded as she glared in Scorpius' direction.

I turned to Gabriel tired of Scorpius' petty games.

"So how is it being a lackey for a pompous git? You really do deserve to be treated better. You are welcome to hang out with Lucia and I anytime," I bluntly stated.

"Uhh … I don't thin-" Gabriel said taken aback.

"As if you would be better company. No one wants spend time with a toilet troll like you," Scorpius maliciously replied.

"Apparently you never learned manners, but then again only civilized people use those," I shot back.

"You are th-," Scorpius sneered.

"STOP!" yelled Lucia.

I turned left to look outside while Scorpius started talking to Gabriel.

Lucia lightly kicked my leg. I looked at her.

"Are you hungry?" Lucia asked.

"Starving," I admitted.

"I have some banana bread you can eat," offered Lucia.

"Thank you. I was worried that I would have to fill myself up with wizard candies," I replied as she gave me the bread.

"I hear the candy cart. I want to get some chocoballs before they run out," Lucia informed as she stepped out into the hallway.

"Could you grab me some cockroach clusters?" Gabriel asked quickly.

"Licorice whips for me too," I informed.

"Sure," Lucia answered as she shut the door.

I continued to chew on my banana bread.

"Did you hear that Gabriel?" wondered Scorpius.

"I didn't hear anything," Gabriel answered with a confused look.

"You probably couldn't hear it over the incessantly loud food chomping going on," Scorpius snorted.

"I'm surprised you could hear anything over your shrieking girly voice," I retorted before I took my last bite of bread.

"Now yo-," Scorpius began as he stood up.

"Please stop. I don't do well with conflict," begged Gabriel.

"Fine," muttered Scorpius as he sat back down.

Had hell frozen over? Scorpius actually listened to someone for once without being bribed or blackmailed. I turned back to the Quibbler and quickly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas. A wonderful time filled with carols, gingerbread, and laughter. Of course what is a Weasley Christmas dinner without a few gags from Uncle George.

My unsuspecting Aunt Ginny took a mint from the candy bowl, popped it into her mouth, and started foaming at the mouth. Literally and figuratively. Ha ha ha. I've never seen Uncle George run so fast from a room before.

Once everyone had settled down, all of the cousins headed outside to the tent. It had become a long standing tradition, especially so "Santa" could drop by without any interruptions.

It was a perfect time for Albus and I to make a brief stop at his house and pick up the item that was on the top of my Christmas list, the Marauder's Map.

"Shh!" Albus whispered as we crept into Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house.

We slid into the kitchen and grabbed some floo powder. "Harry Potter's residence," Albus quietly stated. I quickly followed his example.

I stumbled out of the hearth into my cousin's kitchen.

"We are in and out. If anyone asks I wanted to show you my newest quidditch collector's card," Albus decided.

"No one would believe that. I hate quidditch. It's like watching a bunch of mosquitoes buzzing around drunk on firewhiskey," I pointed out.

"Fine. Then make up your excuse," Albus huffed.

"I will. Now let's get down to business," I replied hastily.

"He keeps it upstairs in the attic," Albus informed.

I nodded my head and followed Albus up the surprisingly non-creaky stairs. They looked older than Professor McGonagall and that is saying something.

"It's in here. There is a booby trap spell," Albus said as he pointed towards a desk drawer.

I chanted the anti-booby trap spell and slowly opened the drawer. At the bottom of a stack of papers lay the Marauder's Map.

"You think your dad would have made this harder to get," I stated.

"Hmm . . . I don't think he thought about how conniving you can be," Albus suggested.

"Ha ha ha. Glad you recognize some of my best qualities," I laughed.

Albus rolled his eyes and then put a copy of the map in the drawer.

"Well let's check it out," I voiced as I shivered in anticipation.

"Not here. We need to get back before anyone misses us. I don't want to get caught by Santa. I don't want to end up on the naughty list," stressed Albus.

"But we need to make sure this is the actual map," I demanded.

"Fine," agreed Albus.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I recited as I tapped the map with my wand.

Immediately a map of Hogwarts appeared showing some students and teachers. Then something caught my eye.

"Weird," I mumbled.

"What is it?" asked Albus.

"Now what would Ophelia Hornblast be doing in the library's restricted section after hours? This is not how a Ravenclaw prefect should be acting, especially one so straight-laced," I wondered.

"Obviously to learn something," Albus replied.

"Yes, but what?" I thought out loud.

"There is only one way to find out," Albus pointed out.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" I said surprised.

"Yes," confirmed Albus.

"I'm shocked that such a stickler for rules would say such a thing," I retorted.

"You must be rubbing off on me," noticed Albus.

"Well then let's go catch a prefect," I announced.

"How do you suppose we get there?" urged Albus.

"My father's flying carpet. I took it just in case we would need a quick getaway during double M activities," I answered.

"Is it s- s- safe?" stuttered Albus.

"As long as you don't let go of the hand straps," I replied as we exited the front door and I lay the carpet on the ground.

Albus clung to the leather hand straps as I sat down and grabbed the reigns. The carpet was of an intricate gold and red Arabic design. My father had obtained it after one of his assignments as an auror. Fortunately for me, it was a secret between my brother, my dad, and I. If my mum had known about it, the carpet would have several spells placed upon it so we would not be able to use it without her permission.

"Bibbidi bobbidi boo to Hogwarts we'll take you," I chanted and the carpet swiftly flew into the night sky.

When we arrived at Hogwarts, Albus breathed a sigh of relief and I rolled the carpet back up and put it in my item shrinking bag. Very useful when you had to carry bulky items with you, but it made it easier to become a hoarder.

Sadly we did not have access to an invisibility cloak, so I cast an illusion spell that Jasper taught me. Very useful when you didn't want someone to see you, but it only lasted an hour.

We crept in through the loose library window I had used previously to sneak out to Black Lake and capture the anguis dodos.

We checked the map before reaching the restricted section. Ophelia was still there. As quickly and quietly as possible we snuck as close to her as we could without being noticed.

Ophelia was intently staring at a page in a gray tattered book.

"I have finally found it. I must alert the others," cackled Ophelia.

I took a couple of steps closer to catch the page number, 703. Then Ophelia shut the book and began to walk in my direction. I dove to the left to get out of her way. Unfortunately, I knocked into Albus. Oof!

"Show yourself!" spat Ophelia as she whipped out her wand.

Not being a fan of following orders, I hightailed it out of there. Albus of course was already ahead of me.

We flung ourselves out of the window and shut it. I took out the map and watched Ophelia's name. She was still in the restricted section.

I tapped my wand to the map and said, "Mischief managed."

Albus and I took a few seconds to catch our breath.

"Let's go before we get caught," I suggested.

Albus nodded his head in agreement.

I took out the flying carpet and said, "Bibbidi bobbidi boo to the Burrow we'll take you."

Albus seemed to be just as tense on the way back. Not that I blame him. A flying carpet takes getting used to. It's not the smoothest of rides.

"Merlin's scraggly beard. I thought we were done for," Albus confided.

"Me too. I'm not as quick on my feet as I thought," I noted.

"That's why you should play quidditch," Albus replied.

"How would that have helped me? You are on a broom when you play quidditch," I pointed out.

"Yes, but you learn to read people's body movements and react quicker to what you see," Albus informed.

"Maybe," I said as I nodded.

"So who do you think she was talking about?" Albus wondered.

"No idea, but one thing I do know is we are going to find out. Did you happen to catch the title of the book?" I asked.

"No," sighed Albus.

"Me either, but I did catch the page number, 703. Plus, we know that it is a gray tattered book," I concluded.

"Well at least that is something to go on," Albus optimistically stated.

"I have a premonition that this next term will be quite eventful," I said.

"No doubt about that," Albus agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Upon arriving back at Hogwarts, Albus and I updated the rest of the double M group about our findings during Christmas.

"It's too bad you didn't catch the title of the book she was reading," sighed Lucia.

"You caught a page number. Did you happen to catch the name of the spell?" drilled Scorpius.

"No. I had just enough time to catch the page number," I growled.

"Maybe there is a spell that can track what books a person has touched," offered Jasper.

"That's a brilliant idea. Why don't you find out if there is such a spell?" I grinned.

"Fine by me," answered Jasper.

"We should definitely follow Ophelia and see if we can figure out who these other people she referred to are," pointed out Albus.

"Yes. Unfortunately our group is only made of Slytherins and Gryffindors," noted Lucia.

"You are right. We should also try to recruit a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw to help with reconnaissance," Scorpius agreed.

"I know of a Hufflepuff who may be able to help. She happens to have a lot of friends in Ravenclaw," announced Albus.

"Who?" I wondered.

"Jade Nightengale. She's two years ahead of me," informed Albus.

"We'll check her out as a group and if we all agree she'll be suitable, Albus will bring her to a meeting. Agreed?" I decided.

Everyone nodded their head in the affirmative.

The next month seemed to drag by slowly. I had followed Ophelia's movements using the map, but she did not appear back in the restricted section of the library or any place she wasn't supposed to be.

I also spent some time tracking Jade's movements. She did spend a lot of her time in the Ravenclaw common room. In fact she spent a great deal more time there than the Hufflepuff common room. Interesting . . . maybe there was a boy involved. I need to corner Albus and see what he exactly knows about Jade.

"Hey Albus!" I yelled as he left quidditch practice.

"What do you need?" Albus asked.

"I'm just gathering some intel and I was wondering if you know anything about Jade's dating life," I curtly responded.

"I don't talk about girly stuff with her. She just tutors me in charms," Albus responded.

"Dating is not girly," I noted.

"I guess," Albus shrugged.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist," I sighed.

"Look. She just tutors me. She doesn't tell me her life story," Albus informed.

"But she could and she is more likely to tell you than me," I pointed out.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do," Albus conceded.

"Great," I smiled.

We had just entered the Hogwarts courtyard when we ran into the devil himself, Scorpius.

"I need to talk to you," confided Scorpius as he pointed at me.

"Alright. Catch you later Albus," I said.

Albus nodded his head and went inside the castle.

"So?" I wondered.

"I thought you would be interested to know someone snuck a boomslang into Hogwarts," Scorpius informed.

"What! Are they trying to slowly poison someone?" I questioned.

"I don't think so," Scorpius answered.

"Who is it and how do you know what their intentions are?" I asked.

"I followed Ophelia and saw her take the snake's molted skin," Scorpius admitted.

"Interesting and do you know what she is going to use it for?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. Boomslang skin is an ingredient in polyjuice potion," smugly stated Scorpius.

"I see. The question is why would she need it?" I thought.

"That I do not know, but one thing is for certain," Scorpius replied.

"What?" I prodded.

"The game is afoot," Scorpius grinned.

"I am not Watson and you are not Sherlock Holmes," I pointed out.

"You are right. I am much better looking and you have a hard time getting a dreadful on assignments," emphasized Scorpius.

I whacked him on the arm.

"Hey! That was uncalled for," Scorpius pouted.

I rolled my eyes at him and headed towards the Slytherin common room.

A week later everyone met in the room of requirement. I updated them on what Scorpius had told me. Jasper had also found a spell that could find all the objects a specific person had touched. Hopefully Ophelia wasn't too much of a bookworm. Fingers crossed.

Nobody had a bad thing to say about Jade and so she would be coming to our next meeting. Everything was looking up.

After the meeting, Albus drew me into a corner.

"I have the information you were so desperate to get," Albus stated.

"And?" I prodded.

"She isn't dating anyone. She has her eye on someone, but she didn't tell me who," informed Albus.

"Well it should be relatively easy to figure out. She spends A LOT of time in the Ravenclaw common room," I replied.

"I guess, but I don't see why it matters," Albus admitted.

"Everything matters. Information is always useful," I smirked.

"If you say so," Albus shrugged.

Later that night everyone met in the restricted section of the library. I checked the map and no one was in the vicinity.

"Let's get started," I announced.

Jasper began casting the spell. Four books glowed green. Albus and I went to each book and inspected them.

"I don't see it," I admitted.

"It's not here," Albus confirmed.

"Well that was a waste of time," Lucia decided.

"Not entirely. Let's see the books she has been reading and what pages she seemed most interested in," Scorpius pointed out.

Jasper, Lucia, Albus, and Scorpius each took a book and chanted the spell to point out pages that were touched by Ophelia.

"When I come by please tell me the name of your book, the spell, and the page number," I ordered.

I walked to Jasper who had opened a book that was covered in boils.

"I have the book _Infectious Diseases. _The spell on 703 is called The Black Plague," Jasper stated.

I nodded my head and scribbled down the information.

As I turned to Lucia, who was holding a shiny red book, she announced, "The book is _Imaginary Friends and Places_. The spell is Anime World. It was on page 703."

After I had finished writing down the information, Scorpius carefully opened a brittle grayish green book and stated, "It's called _Undead Creatures_. Page 703. Skulletor Minions is the spell."

"What about you Albus?" I asked.

Albus gulped and opened a pink bedazzled book and quickly said, "_Beauty Remedies_. The spell is on page 703 and it's Fountain of Youth."

"I'll say one thing. Ophelia definitely has an interest in a variety of things," Jasper commented.

"Also she has an unhealthy obsession for the number 703," Lucia noticed.

"It is very interesting that the only page in each book that glowed green was page 703. I wonder what it means," I thought.

"Don't know, but we'll have to brainstorm later," Albus pointed out.

"We should head back," agreed Scorpius.

I checked the map and advised, "It looks like Ophelia is out patrolling the hallways tonight. Let's head back before we get caught."

We put back the books and headed toward our respective common rooms.

The next couple of days seemed to drag. Most school work was not very stimulating, but I did have the added distraction of Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid Jr. had brought in a baby Ukrainian Ironbelly. It is the largest breed of dragon and a long time ago one had picked up a boat in the Black Sea and carried it away. Talk about strength.

After class I went to sit on a bench near Black Lake so I could contemplate our next move. An hour had passed and I still had no idea what to do. Just as I was about to get up, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Scorpius. What brings you my way?" I asked.

"I know what book Ophelia took," Scorpius grinned.

"And what book is it?" I prodded.

"Most Potente Potions," Scorpius answered.

"That makes sense. Especially since you saw her take the boomslang skin, but I'll need to confirm it," I pointed out.

"Well you can do that right here since I took a silent picture last night when she put it back in the restricted section," informed Scorpius.

"I love silent pictures. No flash or sound is made when you take a picture. Quick let me see it," I said happily.

"Here it is," Scorpius replied as he handed me the picture.

"Yes! This is it!" I jumped for joy.

"I inspected it after I saw her leave. It was covered in gray mold. Quite disgusting," Scorpius admitted.

"It's too bad I couldn't have been there. Stupid detention with Professor Moriarti," I pouted.

"That's what you get for completely ruining your potion. You are lucky you didn't maim someone," Scorpius deduced.

"Not all of us are geniuses in potions," I shot back.

"Not everyone has the patience of a gnat," Scorpius smirked.

"I'd love to sit and throw snarky comebacks at you all day but I need to go alert everyone as to when our next meeting is taking place and hopefully we'll have a new member to our group," I said as I walked towards Hogwarts.

"And hopefully you bathe before then too," Scorpius nudged.

"Warty faced toad," I spat as I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Takes one to know one," Scorpius threw back as he laughed.

"Merlin's crusty nappy, what do I need to do to get some quiet around here!" I shouted.

Scorpius sniggered as we walked back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucia, Scorpius, Jasper, and I were waiting for Albus and Jade to show up for the meeting.

It may have been the excitement of adding a member to our group but I was growing rather impatient. Ten minutes after the meeting time, Albus finally entered with Jade trailing behind him.

"Get caught under the enchanted mistletoe?" I teased.

Albus turned a bright shade of red while Jade's mouth hung open.

The rest of the group laughed at their embarrassment.

"Now that you guys are here we can start," I announced.

Albus and Jade quickly took a seat on the blue and gray striped couch.

I chanted a spell and informed Jade that it was a magical contract and if she ever told anyone what happened her hair color would be purple with orange polka dots and she would speak in a high pitched voice. The spells effects would last two months.

Jaded slowly stated, "I understand. So what is it that you guys do?"

"We are the Masked Marauder group and pledge to cause mischief," I informed.

Jade's eyes lit with understanding and she replied, "I see. You caused that incident where the headmaster looked like the creature from the Blue Lagoon."

"Yes and we are offering you a chance to have in on the fun. Will you join us?" I asked.

"Yes. I think I will," Jade answered as she nodded her head.

"Alright. Now we can discuss our plans concerning Ophelia, after I fill Jade in on what has been going on," I stated.

I quickly let Jade know of what had been happening.

"Now Jasper will let us know what he has found out," I alerted everyone.

"When my dark arts class was over, I rushed towards the dining hall, but had to turn back because I forgot my wand. As I was about to open the door I heard whispers. I put on my extendable ears and found out that Ophelia and Zacharias Hummdinger are involved in the same group and there is going to be a meeting in three days at the stroke of midnight in the astronomy tower," notified Jasper.

"I suggest practicing the illusion spell and any other spells that can be used defensively. It never hurts to be prepared," I noted.

"I agree," Scorpius affirmed.

"Well let's get to it," Jasper jumped up from his chair.

Everyone else followed in line and began to practice.

It was the day of Ophelia's group meeting and Albus was visibly nervous. I considered casting a calming spell on him, but didn't want its effects to continue during our late night ambush. He'll just have to learn to deal with his nervous jitters.

I sighed. Could this day feel any longer? Ugh.

My potions class was disastrous. My potion had turned a stone into a fiery volcano instead of a calm soothing puddle. It had erupted all over the classroom. Fortunately, the worst thing the lava did was singe Elena Slopsh's perfectly coiffed hair. She cried incessantly. Professor Moriarti was livid. Lucia shook her head while Scorpius laughed.

Detention. Again. On tonight of all nights this was the last thing I needed. Hopefully it wouldn't run too long and I could join the group on later tonight.

"Nice going Rose," smirked Scorpius.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"It was truly unfortunate, but I guess you will learn one day," Lucia pointed out.

"That will happen when hippogriffs can fit in the palm of my hand without the use of magic," Scorpius replied.

I punched his arm. Normally, this wouldn't have hurt him but I was a wearing a pointy ring that day. He he he.

"Ouch!" Scorpius declared.

Lucia raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You didn't have to knife me in the arm Rose," Scorpius whined.

"If you can't take a punch from a girl then you must be a wimp," I concluded.

"If you were a girl then I would be a wimp," Scorpius shot back.

I glared at him, kicked him in the shin to distract him, and then cast the tickling jinx in his direction.

As he floundered like a fish out of water, I stepped over him.

"Please . . . stop . . . I . . . can't . . . take . . . this," Scorpius wheezed as tears fell from his eyes.

What most people don't know about Scorpius is that he is extremely ticklish. If you just move your fingers in a tickling motion in front of his face he will get very antsy. It is quite enjoyable to watch.

"Help . . . Lucia," Scorpius begged.

"You dug your own grave," Lucia reminded Scorpius.

"See you in ten minutes when the jinx wears off," I grinned as Lucia and I walked away.

Scorpius glared. Well it looked like he was constipated more than anything. Apparently, it was hard to do a proper glare when one was experiencing the tickling jinx.

As soon as class was over, I headed to Professor Moriarti's classroom. Cleaning potion instruments by hand was SO exciting. It was such a JOY. Thankfully though she let me off at 11:30 p.m., which gave me enough time to make it to the night's festivities.

I ran to the room of requirement to join the double M group.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," Lucia confessed.

"I didn't either, but here I am," I smiled.

"Heaven forbid the queen of mischief miss out," Scorpius stated as he rolled his eyes.

Ignoring him, I turned to Jasper and asked, "Did you bring the knockout bombs?"

"They are right here. I'll use them if we get into any trouble," Jasper informed.

"My mum was livid when Uncle George used it on my dad. She thought my dad died," solemnly said Albus.

"Your mum just had bad timing. If she had come in through the door fifteen seconds earlier she would have seen the bomb go off and the smoke dissipate," I replied.

"Maybe but it sure gave her a heart attack," Albus exaggerated.

"It sounds like a lot of interesting things happen in your family," Jade concluded.

"You don't even know the half of it," Albus sighed.

"It's time to go," Lucia pointed out.

With our illusion spells cast, we crept quickly and quietly to the astronomy tower. I peered at the marauder's map and found no one in the tower. We climbed to the top and waited.

Scorpius took pictures with his silent camera while Ophelia and her group drifted in the room. Some people I recognized and some I did not. Their ages and school houses varied greatly. I could not see a common thread among the group. Then the unexpected happened. My brother Hugo stepped into the room.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys on such a cliff hanger but I'm going on holiday for all of July. I'll be back the second week in August. Sweet dreams until then!**


	11. Chapter 11

I was so caught aback by Hugo's entrance that I almost dropped my wand. How in Merlin's name did he get roped into this group?

Ophelia cleared her throat and began to chant. A blue mist enveloped the room and quickly dissipated.

Unsure of what this mist did, I turned to Jasper.

He gave me the okay sign and mouthed, "It's okay. It's just a spell to prevent people from leaving until the meeting is over."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"It has come to my attention that Ophelia has found the spell we are looking for," Zacharias grinned.

The group cheered and Hugo high fived a boy with bright blue hair.

Ophelia stepped forward with a box of supplies as Zacharias beckoned her to come forward.

"We have here the ingredients to make our fondest dreams come true. We have premade enough for everyone to use tonight, but we will each need to contribute to future ingredients so we will have enough for more potions," informed Zacharias.

As Zacharias went through the ingredients I crept up behind him.

The rest of the double M group took their positions and waited for my signal.

"Now it is time to try the potion," Zacharias stated resolutely.

Of course every hand in the group was raised. Whatever Zacharias was holding had an extreme hold on their ability to think clearly.

I almost fell backwards as Hugo stepped forward.

Swiftly, I pointed my wand firmly against the side of Zacharias' neck as Jasper prevented my brother from drinking the potion. The others were in defensive positions ready for an attack.

"What is that potion?" I demanded.

"None of your business," Zacharias responded.

"I said WHAT is that potion," I restated angrily as I dug my wand deeper into Zacharias' flesh.

"Not telling," growled Zacharias.

"Stupefy," I yelled and Zacharias slumped to the floor.

I ran to where Ophelia stood and whispered in her ear, "Tell me or else."

Ophelia's lip began to quiver.

"I'm waiting," I impatiently huffed.

"I can show you the spell book but it's in the restricted section of the library," Ophelia slowly answered.

"Alright. Squishy Cheeks will follow you and bring you back and the rest of us will wait here for your return," I announced.

Ophelia gulped as she nodded her head in agreement.

Squishy Cheeks AKA Scorpius glared at me as he followed Ophelia out the worm.

I inwardly laughed. Everyone in the double M group had drawn a name out of a hat and came up with a code name for the person they drew.

I had the great opportunity of choosing Scorpius' code name.

Lucia had told me the story of when Scorpius' great aunt would visit she would press her hands against both sides of his face making him look like a fish. I found this to be quite hysterical. How could I pass up a chance to make fun of Scorpius?

It seemed like an eternity, but Ophelia and Squishy Cheeks finally came back. Ophelia was carrying the same gray book she had in the restricted section when we were doing surveillance.

Ophelia plopped the book down on the nearest table and turned to page 703.

I peered over her shoulder seeing the recipe for polyjuice potion.

"You need to do as I do in order to see the hidden recipe," Ophelia stated as she chanted acies verus.

Seeing no harm had come to Ophelia Scorpius and I followed her example.

Apparently the spell made invisible writing visible for now I saw an addendum to the polyjuice potion. If one intends to turn into a creature of one's imagination one only needs to use wheatgrass instead of flaxseed and one black dragon scale.

"Explain," I commanded Ophelia.

"Well we are a secret group of anime lovers anad since Hogwarts does not allow non-magical items here, we came up with a way to reenact some of our favorite anime series," Ophelia explained in a hushed voice.

Immediately the double M group laughed. Not because we had crashed an anime reenactment group but because we were relieved. I was glad my brother wasn't in some occult group bent on destroying the world as we knew it.

"Sorry for laughing, but explain why at Christmastime we didn't hear you chant that spell?" I wondered.

"That was you guys I heard! I thought I was hearing things," Ophelia said quickly.

"Yes," I admitted.

"I was so excited that I found the polyjuice potion recipe that I hadn't chanted it yet and then I heard you guys," Ophelia responded.

"I see. By the way how did you know to use that spell?" I asked.

"Me. I had run across an ancient text talking about a slightly altered polyjuice potion that could turn people into creatures from their imaginations. It also mentioned it would be on page 703," volunteered Hugo.

"When I started looking for the recipe, the book had been taken by Headmaster Strumpet so while I waited I decided why not check all page 703 just in case it was hidden in a different book than the one the polyjuice potion was in," offered Ophelia.

"This is such a relief because we thought you guys might be trying to destroy our school or the world," Albus supplied.

Lucia chanted the counter for the stupefy spell while the anime reenactment group got a laugh at our expense.

"We won't bother you anymore as long as you aren't going to turn into mini Voldemorts," I concluded.

Zacharias added, "You will not tell anyone about us either."

"Yes," I answered.

"Who are you guys?" wondered Ophelia.

"The Masked Marauder," I replied.

Then Zacharias and I shook hands and finished our magical contract of silence. A bright red light confirmed that the contract was finalized.

We left the tower as the anime reenactment group began to transform into their favorite Pokemon. Hugo apparently was a fan of Squirtle.

The double M group headed back to the room of requirement.

"That was embarrassing," sighed Albus.

Jade nodded her head in agreement.

"Well at least we know Hugo's weakness is that he is a Squirtle lover," Jasper pointed out.

We all laughed.

"Any adventure is a good adventure ," I smiled.

"As long as no one dies I agree with you," Lucia retorted.

"With that note I think we should all head to our beds," Scorpius decided.

"I think Squishy Cheeks has the right idea," I chuckled.

Scorpius glared.

The rest of the double M group laughed.

"You certainly have the best code name out of all of us," Lucia giggled.

"Go ahead and laugh Twinkle Butt," Scorpius jabbed.

"I like my code name," Jade announced.

"Butterbeer Addict fits you oh so nicely," I agreed.

"Mine is SO embarrassing," blushed Albus.

"You'll get over it eventually Bloomer Boy," chuckled Jasper.

"We can't forget the most ironic code name of all," Scorpius pointed out.

"Yes. Rose will never be an actual innocent bystander hence why I chose it," Lucia nodded.

"Mischief managed," we all concluded and quietly laughed all the way back to our rooms.

* * *

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I had to deal with some stuff after I got back from vacation. I also am taking an opportunity to answer a question from Alisa who wanted to know what grade some characters were in. I just hinted at their school year in the story, but I'll just list all the main characters and their grade. 1st year: Hugo, Rose, Lucia, Albus, and Scorpius. 3rd year: Jasper. 4th year: Jade. I try to stick to cannon, but I make changes to what fits my story.

This chapter is dedicated to LightAshCrazyMuffin and even though I didn't use their idea of the mysterious gray book being a ridiculous book, it led me down this road to having the double M group breaking up an anime reenactment group. :)

As for the next chapter, I've decided to do a time skip so be prepared. (That should make you happy Peter'sPan.) Not sure how big of a time skip I'll do. Maybe a couple of years or maybe Rose's last year in Hogwarts. Cheers until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

"I am not looking forward to N.E.W.T.s next year," I sighed as I gazed out the window.

"No one ever does," agreed Gabriel.

"Not unless you are Hugo," corrected Lucia.

"Ah yes the ever studious brother," I rolled my eyes.

Not that I had anything against studying, but when it's the only thing you do it's time for a straightening of priorities.

"Not everyone can be a party animal like you," Scorpius relayed.

"Oh please. Look who is calling the cauldron black," I retorted.

"Oh no my scarlet haired vixen. I party properly and not like a lunatic foaming from the mouth," jeered Scorpius.

"He does have a point," nodded Gabriel.

"Last year you were swinging from the chandelier in the common room during the O.W.L.s are over celebration," Lucia brought up.

"Yes. She sure acted like a crazy out of control orangutan and looked like one too," Scorpius smiled.

"I'm not an animal," I responded as I smacked the back of Scorpius' head, "I just like to have adventures."

"So we've noticed," Lucia concluded as she clicked her tongue and turned a page in the Quibbler.

"It seems our group gets smaller every year. First Jade and now Jasper," Scorpius stated matter of factly.

"Pretty soon we'll be on our way out the door," Gabriel said resolutely.

"Too true," Lucia nodded.

"But in the meantime let's have a little fun," I smirked.

"What kind of _fun_?" wondered Gabriel.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lucia rolled her eyes.

"Obviously the you could get expelled from Hogwarts kind," Scorpius chuckled.

"Oh I think Headmaster Strumpet needs an update to his look," I grinned wickedly.

"He really needs to be wearing the latest fashion," Lucia agreed.

"You get worse every year," grumbled Gabriel.

All of us laughed as the train came to a stop.

It was the same old same old. Here are the new students blah blah blah. Finally the headmaster stopped his babbling so we could finally head to our rooms.

As I lay in bed I started formulating a plan for future hijinx. We had lost a few members of the double M group due to graduation, but we had also added some. Jade's sister, Amber a first year at the time, joined the year Jade was graduating. Gabriel had a joined our second year. Our fifth year a couple of first years, Abel and Cain Hammersmith AKA the prankster twins, joined our merry crew. Hugo, my brother, was a silent member as he preferred to spend his time with the anime reenactment group. He had been thoroughly ticked off about my interference and stated he would only go on an _adventure_ once a school year. What a stick in the mud. Though he did help us with research in creating a new Marauder's Map so we could return the original and leave the new and improved version for future members of the double M group.

Five weeks later, I was on the precipice of dreamland when I heard tapping at our window.

"Stop that racket," mumbled a half-asleep Lucia.

"I'm coming," I muttered as I stumbled to the window and opened it.

In flew a familiar looking owl with a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes emblem attached to a package.

I began to rip open the package.

"What did you get this year for your birthday?" Lucia mumbled as she sat up.

"A couple of girly things from Aunt Angelina and a bag of tricks from Uncle George," I answered as I inspected the tricks.

"I know you are more interested in the tricks, but what are these _girly things_ of which you speak?" wondered Lucia.

"War paint and such," I offhandedly replied.

"Let me doll you up tomorrow," Lucia begged.

"No way. Me and makeup have an agreement that we stay away from each other," I fibbed.

"One must become a lady sometime," Lucia pointed out.

"Makeup does not make a lady," I responded.

"True, but it helps one to look like a lady," Lucia reminded.

"Are you saying I look like a man?" I sputtered.

"No. I just implied it," Lucia chuckled.

"Fine, but don't go overboard. I still want to be recognized and I'm only letting you do this once," I conceded.

"You'll definitely be the talk of Hogwarts when I'm done with you," Lucia smiled.

"I like to be the talk of Hogwarts but for other reasons," I alluded.

"Yes, but it's time to stop hiding behind those pranks," mentioned Lucia.

"Whatever you say _mother_," I said as I slid back into bed.

"It was about time dear that you realized mother knows best," Lucia chuckled.

I grunted and soon slipped into sleep.

In the morning I was greeted with cards, chocolate frogs, and presents from family and friends.

I begrudgingly sat as Lucia worked her magic.

"Okay. You can look now," Lucia announced.

I admit it. I looked damn right sexy. Although I didn't see myself doing this every day, I may actually use makeup on purpose on occasion.

"I look gorgeous," I grinned.

"Yep, but I haven't put on your lipstick," Lucia stated as she handed it to me.

Just as I was about to put on the lipstick, there was a knock at the door and in popped Amelia Baboot.

"Happy Birthday!" Amelia shouted.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Come on you slowpokes or we'll miss out on the crepes this morning," Amelia announced.

"We're headed down now," Lucia said as she headed out.

"I'm right behind you," I stated as I put the lipstick in my robe pocket.

We were lucky to enter the dining hall when we did because we got the last of the crepes and eating oatmeal for your birthday breakfast would be the pits.

Scorpius pretended to choke on his pumpkin juice as we sat down and then said, "Do my eyes deceive me or has hell frozen over?"

"Your eyes are working just fine. It's your brain that we are worried about," I shot back.

"I just didn't expect a clown to come down for breakfast. I know the other houses think we're a joke but there is no need to perpetuate that stereotype," Scorpius stated faking surprise.

"I was just imitating you the biggest joke in Slytherin," I slyly responded.

Everyone laughed and we continued to finish our breakfast in what little peace Scorpius gave us.

"By the way happy birthday," Gabriel smiled.

"Thanks," I grinned back.

"I was wondering why you looked so old," Scorpius winked.

"Ha ha. Always the comedian," I pointed out.

I quickly finished the rest of my food and headed down the hallway before class started. I paused in front of a mirror hanging in the deserted hallway near the library to apply the dark red lipstick my Aunt Angelina gave me. I popped my lips and turned around and found Jasper.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed as I gave him a hug.

"I had to stop by and wish you a happy birthday," Jasper as he handed me a present.

"Oh you shouldn't have," I blushed.

I ripped open the package and discovered a box of animated fake cockroaches.

"This will be great to let loose in the dining hall later. Thank you so much!" I laughed.

"Well I have to head back. Have a great day," Jasper responded as he patted me on the head.

"Yeah you don't want to be late for your first day at the ministry internship," I said and waved good bye as he headed toward the headmaster's office.

"What did he want?" glared Scorpius as he watched Jasper's figure disappear down the hall.

"Just to wish me a happy birthday and where did you pop up from?" I wondered.

"I forgot to give you this," Scorpius mumbled as he handed me a card.

As soon as I reached for the card I felt a magnetic force pull Scorpius' and my lips together.

When we were finally able to pull apart I stood there with my mouth wide open and Scorpius had turned a lovely shade of magenta and then mumbled something about leaving something in his room.

I was so shocked that I completely forgot about class altogether and went back to my room and sat on my bed in a trance.


	13. Chapter 13

I was furious. I was going to apprehend whoever caused the incident which shall not be named and make them regret that they had ever crossed me.

The only thing out of the ordinary yesterday was I received birthday gifts. Unfortunately all my friends and family were suspects. The perpetrator could have disguised a gift as coming from someone I knew and the only present I had used was the makeup. Also, Jasper and Scorpius handed me gifts close to the incident which shall not be named.

Now to find the culprit.

As I sat at the dining table, I was trying not to lose control of my anger as I furiously bit into my hamburger.

"So where were you during classes?" Lucia wondered.

"Well let's just say there was an incident which shall not be named and if I find out if any of you had anything to do with it you will wish that you had never been born," I warned.

"That just makes us more interested," Gabriel pointed out.

I angrily swallowed my pumpkin juice.

"Okay. We won't ask. Just calmly eat your food or the rest of us are going to regurgitate our meal," Lucia replied.

"I'll try," I sighed.

"Try what?" Scorpius asked as he sat down.

"To eat like a civilized human being instead of ravenous beast," Lucia chuckled.

I glared at her as I ripped into my chips and chewed as gentle as I could possibly muster.

"Okay," Scorpius said as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"We aren't allowed to talk about the incident which shall not be named," offered Gabriel.

"Really? Did this incident which shall not be named cause you personal harm?" Scorpius inquired.

"No," I grumbled.

"Then did it offend you?" Scorpius pressed further.

"Yes because my freewill was taken away," I frowned.

"How so?" Scorpius pried.

"An unkown someone did something and that caused me to do something against my will. Not only did it affect me it affected another living being," I heavily sighed.

"Oh," Scorpius quietly replied.

"So who did you maim?" Gabriel wondered.

"I didn't," I huffed.

"But you said tha-," Gabriel reminded.

"I don't care what I said! It was my fir-," I cried.

Lucia went to pat my arm but I immediately ran from the table.

An hour later Lucia came up to our room.

"I'm here when you are ready to talk," Lucia alerted me.

I sighed and closed my book, _Centaurs History With Wizards and Witches_.

"I know I'm acting like a raving lunatic, but I can't help it," I whispered.

Lucia responded, "Well assuming by how upset you are I'd say you were about to tell us it was your first kiss."

I nodded my head.

"You can't change it now so just make sure your next kiss is spectacular," Lucia recommended.

"That's dependent on who the other party is," I pointed out.

"I hope you don't end up kissing a blubber slobber fish," Lucia kidded.

"I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Who'd want to smell like body odor and rancid watermelon? Someone would have to be an idiot to want that," I laughed.

"Speaking of people who don't use all their brain cells, Gabriel kept asking why you were upset about your fur. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't answer his question," chuckled Lucia.

"He didn't have to take me so literally," I pointed out.

"Unfortunately he's never been one to read between the lines," agreed Lucia.

Just then I heard a peck at the window. I opened it and an unfamiliar owl swooped in to drop a letter on my bed.

After chanting a few spells to make sure it was safe to open, I picked up the letter.

A loud boom sounded as I opened it. Red and purple lights escaped from the envelope and formed a giant question mark.

Once the display had disappeared, I read the contents of the letter.

_Rose-_

_I hope you have taken great delight in my surprise. If not then better luck next time. _

_A puzzle will I leave with you. Figure out who I am and I will tell you how I pulled off my prank. _

_Maybe you'll get lucky the first time. Please enlighten me with your theories._

_-Earl Zeema Theo Ginwa Seggy_

I threw the letter at Lucia.

"Well I do have one thing to say," Lucia said quickly.

"What?" I inquired.

"They certainly have a flair for theatrics," Lucia noted.

"More like a flair for ridiculousness. All I have is this asinine letter and I still am no closer to knowing who it is," I countered.

"Well it's about time the double M group work their magic again," winked Lucia.

"I couldn't agree more. Let the hunt begin," I smirked.


End file.
